Ella Meers
Ella Kaylene Meers is a character used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. She is 9 years old, and possesses the abilities of Nova Induction, Avian Mimicry and Electronic Communication. Appearance Ella is short and slight, and appears younger than her age, as she has done for most of her life. Her face can be described as babyish. She has dark blonde hair which will become brown in future. This hair was very blonde when she was younger, similar to her mother's hair colouring, but it has darkened since and will continue to do so. This darkening of hair colour is something she inherited from her father. She wears her hair long, and it waves slightly. Her eyes are a very dark brown, and her skin is pale. The clothes she wears are usually very simple and practical, including a lot of denim. She doesn't tend to dress girly, a fact which occasionally made Shelley despair. Abilities Ella's first ability, and her most powerful one, is Nova Induction. Using this, she can produce novas of any kind of energy, for example a nova of heat and light which would ressemble an explosion, or a nova of kinetic energy. She can make novas of any energy, to bypass different shields or immunities. Currently, she doesn't have much control over this ability, and tends to use it if she ever gets angry, frightened or upset, but she is slowly learning to gain control. She accidentally killed her parents using it. Her second ability is Avian Mimicry. This is the ability to mimic the form of any bird, and Ella can do so effortlessly, even if she's never seen the relevant bird species. She can transform back into her own form just as easily. As a bird, she also knows instinctively how to fly and how to act as that bird, and she will have homing instincts if the species does. Her clothes transform with her, and reappear with her body when she returns to being human. However, she cannot use it to mimic any other creatures apart from birds. Her final ability is Electronic Communication. This means she can intercept and interpret all types of electronic and digital waves, gaining information from them. She sometimes also sees these waves. She can also manipulate them and create her own, thus communicating electronically without needing any equipment. Family *Mother - Shelley Meers (deceased) *Father - Allan Meers (deceased) *Adoptive mothers - Claire Bennet and Gretchen Berg *Adoptive brother - Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg *Future adoptive sisters - Quinn Bennet-Berg, Amara Bennet-Berg History Ella was the only child of her parents, and she had a normal childhood until she manifested aged 9, living in Westchester. However, when she manifested nova induction, she accidentally killed her parents and destroyed the house in an explosion. She was found among the wreckage by Organisation agents when they came to investigate. Since she has no surviving relatives, she was made a ward of the state while also being trained to control her ability. She had manifested her other 2 abilities too, but hadn't noticed either of them at the time. During one of her training sessions at JCTF, she met Claire Bennet and lost control of her ability yet again while speaking of her parents' deaths, and was stunned when the woman survived. Hearing of how Ella's entire family were now dead and that she was a ward of the state, Claire offered to adopt her. At a family party, her abilities were identified by Abbie Gray, and soon after Ella first used her avian mimicry, turning into a hummingbird. Etymology Ella is a Greek name which means "torch or bright light", which could refer to the novae she can produce. In the future, her adoptive third cousin will be given the same name. Her middle name, Kaylene, is an American English name derived from Kay, meaning "pure", and Lynn or Lene, meaning "wealth". The meaning of her surname, Meers, is uncertain but may be "prosperous". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.